Last Sunset in The First Autumn
by Ariyoshi Mayu
Summary: Kami-sama, bolehkah aku bersikap egois? Sekali ini saja./"Hari pertama musim gugur nanti Aku mau kita ke bukit belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di sana."/AU/OOC/pendek/dedicated for Rizky Rahadian


Hai minna~ ini fict kedua ku di fandom ini. Maaf sebelumnya kalo fict** Are You Shinigami? **nya ga bisa Hyo lanjutin. Karena udah hampir setahun (lagi) Hyo ga nulis. Jadi kayak gini deh. Jangan timpukin Hyo pake batu ya. Timpukin pake hape atau lappie, baru gapapa *plak* XDv

Oh iya, satu lagi. Fict ini aku dedikasi kan untuk temanku tercinta (hoek! cuh!) **Rizky Rahadiyan** (aku lupa nama jepang mu nak _ _') maaf, maaf maaf maaf maaaaaaaaff banget ini kadonya telaaaaaat banget. Sampe aku gak tau ini namanya apa. Sekali lagi maafkan diriku m(_ _)m

.

**Disclaimer: **Om Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy/Romance (gatau bener apa nggak _ _')

**Warning: **AU, OOC (sangat), pendek, alur kecepetan, Oneshoot SH, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran, dan keanehan lainnya.

Oke langsung saja. Silahkan~ enjoy it~!

Happy Reading~! ^^

**.**

**.**

**Last Sunset in The First Autumn**

.

.

_Kami-sama_, bolehkah aku bersikap egois? Sekali ini saja. Tolong kabulkan doa ku yang terakhir kalinya ini. Aku berharap, semoga aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam sebelum musim gugur tiba, bersama 'dia'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Hospital, 26 July 20XX, 8 PM**

Pemuda itu terdiam. Menunggu seseorang untuk bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah lima jam ia menunggu. Mata _pearl_nya menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada sosok mungil di ranjang itu.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, sosok gadis yang sedang terlelap itu akhirnya menampakkan kedua bola mata mutiaranya. Perlahan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menangkap cahaya di ruangan tersebut.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi. Seseorang yang selalu menjaganya disaat seperti ini.

"_Nii-san_…" sosok mungil itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang lirih lemah.

"Hn, kau sudah sadar?" yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tadi, aku pingsan di sekolah lagi ya?" gadis itu tersenyum lirih. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tahu kan?" tanyanya lagi. Mata_ pearl_nya menyiratkan rasa cemas. Takut sang kekasih tau hal ini

"Tidak. Tadi ia mau ikut, tapi sepertinya dia ada urusan lain." Si pemuda menjawab datar. Walau begitu ada rasa khawatir saat melihat adik tercintanya sangat lemah.

Si gadis pun tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Pasti Neji-_nii_ akan menepati janji kok," ia tersenyum pada sang kakak, yang juga tersenyum simpul.

"Hn, istirahatlah Hinata, besok kita akan pulang," Neji mengusap lembut surai _indigo_ adiknya.

**.**

^** L **S **T **F **A **^ 

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang duduk di kursinya, sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

Nada bicaranya datar, terkesan dingin. Tapi ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Sasuke_-kun,_" si gadis lavender itu hanya tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"_Gomen_, kemarin aku tidak bisa menjagamu. _Kaa-san_ kemarin sakit." Nada suraanya berubah sedikit melembut.

"Tidak apa. Bagaimana keadaan Mikoto-_basan_?"

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kau mau pulang bareng?" tawar Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak "Hm.. boleh. Kebetulan Neji-_nii_ sedang ada tugas di kampusnya," jawab Hinata.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari _Konoha Senior High School._ Dilatari warna langit yang jingga dan angin musim gugur yang mulai datang, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dalam tenang.

Sudah hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka terjalin. Banyak gadis di sekolah yang iri dengan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ini. Karena hanya ia yang bisa mencairkan hati sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata membuka suaranya untuk memecah keheningan. Sasuke menoleh. "Hari pertama musim gugur nanti hari jadi kita yang ke satu kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pasti, menunggu kelanjutan dari sang kekasih. "Aku mau nanti kita ke bukit belakang_ Konoha Hospital_. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam di sana." Rona merah menjalar ke pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"Hn. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kan sekarang belum musim gugur Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Tapi kan–"

"Seminggu lagi kok Sasuke-_kun_. Mau ya?" Hinata memasang tampang polosnya. Oh, Sasuke tidak kuat melihat tampang imut Hinata yang seperti anak kecil itu.

'Hn, padahal aku kan mau mengajakmu _dinner_ romantis _hime_' batin Sasuke agak sebal karena acaranya batal. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke. Hinata pun tersenyum senang dan menang.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_." Entah si pemilik _onyx_ itu sadar atau tidak. Dibalik suara riang Hinata, ada sedikit nada sendu disana.

**.**

** ^**** L **S **T **F **A **^ 

**.**

**Konoha Hospital, 1 August 20XX 7 PM**

"Maaf Hyuuga-_san_, penyakit Hinata-_san_ sudah stadium akhir. Kami sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi." Kata dokter berambut pirang yang masih terlihat muda itu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Tidak ada harapan lagi?" Tanya Hyuuga tertua disitu. Ayah Hinata, Hiashi. Terisirat rasa cemas dalam nada suaranya itu.

Sang dokter hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pasien yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Ketiga orang di sana hanya menatap tidak percaya pada dokter yang telah meninggalkan ruangan.

Tangis sang ibu, Hitomi Hyuuga mulai mengalir. Menangis dalam diam, hanya itu yang ia bisa. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya mencoba menenangkan. Satu orang lagi. Sang kakak hanya menatap sendu adiknya yang sedang terbaring.

'Secepat inikah _kami-sama_?' tanpa mereka sadari sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah itu mendengar semuanya. '_kami-sama_, inikan belum awal musim gugur.'

Kedua orang tua Hinata mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu sementara Neji, seperti biasa, menjaga Hinata.

'_Kami-sama_, bolehkah aku bersikap egois? Sekali ini saja. Tolong kabulkan doa ku yang terakhir kalinya ini. Aku berharap, semoga aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam sebelum musim gugur tiba, bersama Sasuke-kun.' Doa gadis itu dalam hati.

**.**

^** L **S **T **F **A **^ 

**.**

**Konoha Hospital, 4 August 20XX, 3 PM**

Pemuda _raven_ itu lari tergesa-gesa. Tidak peduli sekarang ia sedang berada di mana. Ia khawatir, karena sudah tiga hari ia tidak tahu kabar tentang sang kekasih. Dan hari ini, ia di telepon Neji –kakak dari sang kekasih– untuk datang ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menemukan kamar yang ia tuju. Kamar nomor 27. Perlahan ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan gadis lavender yang sangat ia cintai. Gadis itu terduduk diranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya tersenyum cerah, menyambut sang kekasih Seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hai," Hinata tersenyum manis melihat sang kekasih datang. Wajahnya merah merona saat sang kekasih mulai mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku?" suaranya datar dan dingin. Tapi Hinata tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat khawatir

"Maksud Sasuke-_kun_?" gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, kalau kau masuk rumah sakit. Tiga hari kau tidak ada kabar. Aku sangat cemas." Diakhir kalimat Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Ia sangat khawatir dengan gadisnya itu.

"Aku… baik-baik saja kok Sasuke-_kun,_" Hinata pun mulai melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam. Agar Sasuke percaya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ingat janjimu kan?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn"

"Ini sudah awal musim gugur. Dan satu jam lagi matahari akan terbenam," karena sangat khawatir dengan Hinata, ia tidak sadar bahawa ia sudah di kamar itu selama dua jam.

"Ayo kita ke bukit. Aku sudah bilang sama suster kok." Kata Hinata riang. Hinata pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut.

**.**

**.**

"Sampai, tempatnya bagus kan Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Kenapa kau tahu tempat seperti ini?" Sasuke pun akhirnya bertanya. Karena ia belum pernah ke bukit ini.

"Dulu, saat _kaasan_ dirawat, aku sering kesini. Melihat matahari terbenam dan berdoa disini." kata Hinata yang mulai duduk dibawah pohon _momiji_ disana.

Sasuke hanya melihat Hinata. Ia merasa ada hal yang aneh di dalam diri kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?" merasa di perhatikan Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke bohong.

"LIhat Sasuke-_kun_. Mataharinya terbenam. Indah sekali 'kan." Hinata melihat dengan mata berbinar. Sangat polos. Mau tidak mau Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-_kun_, boleh aku tidur dipangkuanmu? Aku sangat lelah. Sebentar saja," tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Hinata mulai tidur di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Selamat hari jadi kita Hinata." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke memakaikan gelang yang dari tadi ia bawa ke tangan kiri Hinata.

"Selamat hari jadi kita juga Sasuke-_kun. Arigatou, daisuki,_" kata Hinata pelan. "_Sayounara_," kalimat terakhir dari bibir Hinata itu sangat pelan. Pelan sekali. Dan angin membawanya pergi, bersama dengan dirinya. '_Arigatou kami-sama Sayounara Ibu, ayah, Neji-_nii, _Hanabi-chan, dan…Sasuke-_kun_._'

Sasuke tersenyum tulus saat melihat Hinata tertidur damai dipangkuannya.

"Ayo Hinata. Ini sudah larut. Kita kembali ke rumah sakit." Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. Berharap si empunya bangun.

"Hinata, ayolah," Sasuke mulai khawatir karena Hinata belum bangun juga. "Hinata jangan bercanda." Sekarang nada suaranya sudah sangat khawatir.

Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung Hinata. Tetapi nihil. Tidak ada nafas di sana.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya tak percaya. "Hinata," ucapnya lirih.

**.**

^** L **S **T **F **A **^ 

**.**

"Kami turut berduka cita Hyuuga-_san_. Saya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Maafkan kami," kata sang dokter sambil meninggalkan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Suara tangisan mulai menggema di ruangan itu. Hitomi dan Hanabi menangis saat tahu orang yang sangat mereka cintai telah tiada. Sementara Neji dan Hiashi hanya diam dalam sedih. Sasuke hanya diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata menitipkan ini padaku. Ia bilang aku harus memberikan ini saat ia sudah…" Neji tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ia mengalami kanker otak sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Selama ini ia hanya bersikap kuat. Padahal menahan sakitnya sendirian." Neji mulai menceritakan pada Sasuke. "Semenjak ia mengenalmu ia mulai menikmati hidupnya." Neji berhenti sejenak. "Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir sakitnya kambuh. Dan setelah diperiksa ternyata sudah stadium akhir." Sasuke menoleh ke Neji sekilas. "Ia tahu umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. Jadi ia titipkan ini. Untukmu." Neji mengakhiri ceritanya. Membiarkan Sasuke merenung sejenak.

Dibangku taman dekat rumah sakit, Sasuke mulai membaca surat dari Hinata. Amplop biru muda lembut, tulisan rapi khas Hinata, wangi lavender yang menguar dari surat tersebut.

**.**

_**Untuk Sasuke-**_**kun.**

_Hai, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kabar?_

Gomen_, aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini padamu. Aku sering pingsan dan sering ke rumah sakit Karena aku mengidap kanker otak. Aku minta pada Neji-_nii_ agar tidak bilang apapun padamu._

_Aku takut kau khawatir dan kau menjauhi ku. Jadi aku menyembunyikan semuabya darimu. Maafkan aku._

_Sasuke tahu tidak. Aku sering berdoa pada _kami-sama_. Berharap agar aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam diawal musim gugur bersamamu. Sepertinya doa ku terkabul. Karena sampai saat ini aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup. _Kami-sama _baik sekali 'kan?_

_Sasuke-_kun_, _arigatou_ sudah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. _Arigatou _sudah menjadi orang yang spesial dalam hidupku. _Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun. Daisuki.

Gomen_ aku tidak bisa disisi Sasuke-_kun_ lebih lama lagi. _

_Sasuke-_kun_, jangan sedih kalau aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Ikhlaskan aku pergi ya. Aku sayang sekali sama Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan lupakan aku. Tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku._

Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_._

Sayounara, _Sasuke-_kun.

**2 Agustus 20XX**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

_**.**_

Sasuke terhenyak melihat tulisan itu. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui semuanya. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kecewa karena tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke merasakan hembusan angin lembut dan wangi lavender disekitarnya. Sasuke tahu ia disana. Ya, Hinata selalu ada di sana. Di hatinya.

Gadis lavender bermata pearl dan baik hati itu, akan selalu ada dihati orang-orang terdekatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_. Boneka pandanya lucu."_

"_Sasuke_-kun_, _bento_ ku enak tidak? Besok aku bawakan lagi ya."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_ jangan marah. Aku kan memang sekelompok dengan Kiba, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_ jangan berkelahi__lagi. Aku takut melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau es krim."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, kita naik itu saja. Lebih menantang loh."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_ musim gugur itu indah ya. Memang tidak seindah musim semi. Tapi, aku lebih suka musim gugur."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_ baik 'kan?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, _otanjoubi omedetou_. Maaf kalau kadonya jelek. Itu syal rajutan pertamaku, semoga suka,"_

"_Sasuke-_kun,_ jangan dingin gitu dong sama _fans_ mu. Mereka kan sebenarnya baik."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_ aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini."_

"_Sasuke_-kun_ jangan sedih ya."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_ ayo kita ke tepi sungai. Matahari terbenam disana sangat indah loh."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_ bunga lavendernya indah 'kan? Aku menanamnya sendiri loh."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_…"_

"Daisuki yo_."_

**OWARI**

* * *

**Pojok author.**

Huwaaaaaaaa, apaan nih? Pendek, abal, ancuuuurr. Maafkan aku. Aku memang penulisa amatir yang sedang berjuang di dunia ffn. Maafkan aku (_ _)

Aku gatau ini angst apa nggak. Kalo kalian ga merasa dapet feelnya. Jangan salahkan aku ya. Ini hanya sekelebat ide yang tercipta dibenakku.

Oh iya, doain Hyo naik kelas ya. Doain semoga nilai Hyo bagus, biar hadiah dari _nii-chan_ Hyo jadi. Heheheh XP

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Klik tulisan dibawah yaaa~!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**V**


End file.
